User blog:Shido itsuka/Future Card Buddyfight DREAMERS Chapter 1 : The Unknown Letter
It was early summer. Izayoi Otonashi was enjoying the sweet fragrance of early summer at the riverbank. Admiring the sun, he muttered to himself "Ah, found a dark spot. Maybe the sun really is entering a glacial period." His motto was "The heavens did not create man stronger then myself" and he seemed to prefer global warming to global cooling, and his power and pride can be see form his motto. He had no inclination and interest to go to school, if it isn't his big sister told him to go to school, he won't even go there in the first place,so instead he tried to think of ways to play around at the riverbank while still wearing a uniform, but any he could think of would be embarrassing if seen by strangers. And if he were to be seen by someone he knew, they would end up pointing a finger at his back afterwards for sure. "There’s gotta be something fun going on over there." Taking off his headphones, he heard the voices of a group of delinquents standing around wearing long coats with "THE STRONGEREST" written on them. In the middle, there was a boy being beaten up by them, and forced to kneel and apologize. "Hey, this is terrific, this guy is really crying. Disgusting, let’s throw him into the river to get him clean shall we." "Then let’s make him jump in butt naked, with both his hands and legs tied up!" "Yeah! Let's totally do that!" "Please Don't do this to me!!" The boy was trembling in a squatting position. Izayoi Otonashi slowly sat up and started talking to the group that was still kicking and hitting the boy a few dozen meters away. "Aaah, I’m bored. Really bored. If I could sell my boredom, I’m confident I could make a living. Hey, dumb looking fools over there, how about you provide me some entertainment and I will reward you with a nice long-term vacation at the hospital." "Come on, take off your clothes fast and jump into the river already!" "Let’s at least tie his hands together. As long as his legs are free, he won’t die." "Help me........Help me....Help me....SOMEBODY PLEASE!" There was no reaction to Izayoi’s words. It was to be expected, and with the look on his face, he want this to happen. He didn’t yell at them, and just spoke as if to someone right beside him. There was no way his words could have reached them; they just got carried away by the wind instead. Because of the beating he'd taken, the boy’s face was quite unsightly. He was covered in dirt, tears, and nasal fluids. "................" Sakamaki Izayoi stood up without saying a word, and start to crack his knuckle, he left his schoolbag on the grass and picked up few rocks on the ground, then started throwing them while yelling, "Hey! let me have fun too your little jerks!!" as he throws the rock towards them, there's a green particle that come along with it and it makes that rock fast as meteor and the impact of the stone blew away the whole riverside. That's not a figure of speech. There's no need for rectification, because is something actual happened, well, that sure is starting off with an BOOM. "Hey! what's wrong! I'm still going!!" Is the same as he says, he is still throwing to 'meteor' of his and doing some damage to the riverbank. "Arghh!" "It-It’s Otonashi Izayoi!! Everyone, run for your life!RUN!!" "He-Help...." “Go away brat! don't come with us!" The stones continued to fly, accompanied by resounding laughter, and left craters upon impact, just like a bombardment would. Both the delinquents and the bullied boy ran away, terrified like an rat that is running away from its predators and try to stay alive. ".....And I'm bored again, by the way thanks Exia." Izyaoi knows, there's a little SD robot with an 'V' sign on it's head is flying beside him, and he knows that because of the green particle, it is GN Particle that comes form Exia's back. "Well...let's hope we didn't create too much chaos." Exia said to Izayoi, he sounds worried, he knows what Izayoi have done, maybe he will get arrest by the buddy police, because he helped as well. "Nah, don't worry about it, the buddy police in this city is nothing compeer to somebody like me! you know what I'm saying?" Izayoi have laughed while talking to Exia, he knows all about the buddy police in this city, to him, there's nothing to be afraid of them. The only sound remaining in the area was the sound of his laughter. There was no one else around, and so when Izayoi stopped laughing the area became quiet. There was no sign of anyone else near the riverbank. Boys and girls his age are probably having lunch in school right around this time, but then, he heard foot step coming towards the riverbank. "Izayoi, you skip school again didn't you?" As Izayoi turn around, he can see an silver hair beauty that wears French maid's outfit with short sleeves, and a white maid headband on her head, and he knows this person very well, is his sister : Sakuya Otonashi. "Oh, hi sis, how's it going?" Izayoi smiled at her and saying hello nicely, is nothing like before when he was 'having fun' with those group of bully, he is treating her with his respect. "Ah....geez, you never got to school don't you, well I was expecting that from the start." Sakuya sound disappointed by Izayoi, but she expected this to happen, after all, they're family, they know what each other thinks, she walk to Izayoi's side and smile back. "Well, your exception about me is always right! Who the hell you think I am, I'm the No:1 Problem Child in the world after all." "you can sure say that again Izayoi..." at the meann while when Exia and Izayoi is talking, Sakuya pull out an letter out of nowhere, and pass that letter into Izayoi's left hand. "Ah...? Sis, what is this?" ”Is an letter to you, wanna have a look?" He look at the letter in his hand with a mystery mark on it ,He took out the mysterious letter. The recipient's name was written neatly on the envelope: "To Otonashi Izayoi-dono." "Looks like this isn't gonna be an boring day after all...it's not half bad." Izayoi smiled after he seeing the recipient, he have a sign of smile on his face, he have starting to show some interest to the thing that write on the letter, things are starting to getting interesting. Category:Blog posts